Endless Sands
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: 20 years ago, he left his village. Upon his return, he knew he would never leave again. Oneshot sad little fic about Sasori. Sasoricentric. R&R.


Just a sad little fic about Sasori, reflecting on his life at the time of his death. I changed a few things, so its not ENTIRELY canon to his actual death. But I think it turned out okay.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AKATSUKI, SASORI OR ANYTHING ELSE DEALING WITH THE SHOW!  
Other than merchandise I purchased at conventions and stuff, but thats a different story!**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

In the end, I felt no pain.

I saw the attack coming. I mean, how could you not? From the moment Chiyo-baa-sama lifted up her hands, chakra strings ttached, I knew what was going to happen_. "There's know way I'm going to let this old bitch kill me" _I had thought

And yet, in the end, I let it happen anyways.

I remember my parents as well as anyone should be able to. I remember their abscences most of all. The weeks, months they would go away on long missions, coming back only to drop a simple 'Hello' to the smiling face I always held for them. The few days they weren't away, they would be resting, cooking, doing whatever it is that parents are supoosed to do. Sometimes, they'd play with me for a little while. These moments of happiness faded as they left each time. "Sorry, Sasori-chan, but Kazekage-sama needs Jounin like us for these missions." They'd always apologize quickly before walking out, leaving me with my grandmother once again.

She really did give me moments to enjoy. I always loved the way she made her puppets dance. A true artist, she eventually taught me to use them as well. She made, not bought, but _made_ me a creation of my own.'Hiruko' was the name I gave it. The beast was large enough for both me, and obaa-san to hide under, but still, I had learned from the best how to control it myself.

By the time my parents came back, I was no longer interested in playing simple games with them. I made puppets of my own now, carving a whittling every aspect of their wooden souls. I still desired the affection of my parents, their praise above all else. Instead, I simply got the same greeting as always. When they left, I acted strong, and told them I understood. They praised me, saying "Thats the strong boy we all love". I understood now. In order for them to love me, and spend time with me, I must be strong.

Three months passed. I was still a child, only 8 years old, but as many Sunagakure scholars before me, I was a prodigial child, and learned what I needed to know fast. The moment my parents walked in the door, I struck them with poisoned senbon, and began my work.

It took almost a month to finish. But when I was done, I marveled at the masterpieces in front of me. Now I would have my parents with me _forever_.

The Kazekage, surprisingly, took no action when two of his most elite Jounin went missing. Granted, he was a little baffled at first, but we had bigger issues right now. Other villages were still feuding with us. Our own military was all-but exceptional.

The elders became more an more suspicious as the years passed. By the time I was 15 I was a part of many three-man cells sent on missions to countries near and far; Iwagakure, Konohagakure, etc. Those three-man cells always came back one or two people short after missions. At first, they blamed it on the war. Their suspicions rose as more and more of their valuable ninja went missing.

Two years later, I left, starting what would be a 20-year absence from my home. I left my parents behind, no longer needing them. I was strong now, and had a valuable arsenal of many puppets. After I left, I was declaired a missing-nin. However, there was so much chaos over their missing Kazekage that no one paid much attention to my leave.

They never linked his disappearance to the red-haired young man that had left around the same time he had gone missing.

Twenty years ago, I left Sunagakure, as well as my 'parents' behind. Over those twenty years, I have brought down a country with a puppet army undefeatable by anyone. I have been alone, and I have been with fellow nukenin in one of the most formidable terrorist groups to ever grace the ninja countries. I have become my art. Upon my return, I knew that I would not be returning to Akatsuki with my partner. I knew my mission would not be a failure, but I also knew that it would end my life. In the end, I felt no pain. I felt only the embrace of my parents. The one thing I had been striving for my entire life.

As I died, I glanced up at my old, withered grandmother, and smiled.

"Thank you"

* * *

See? Didn't I tell you it was sad? Sorry for the lack of updates; I'm really busy right now. Oh, and the 17th-20th I most likely will not be on here, because I am going on vacation. Yay!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
